The Jealous Fox Reclaims His Other Half
by Rhaal
Summary: Naruto is betrayed after the Valley of the End battle against Sasuke, after dying his soul is split into two. Now the one half of Naruto's soul that becomes the Homunculus Envy must now reclaim his other half and get revenge on the inhabitants of Konoha. Crossover with Lord of the Rings, Multiverse crossover
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about.

They say death is the next stage of life. That it is a natural part of us and the universe as a whole. I can see that to some extent. I really do. If the death of a person were, in fact, one of the natural causes. Mine...was not!

**(Scene-Change)**

"Goodbye…Edward…Elric"

The Homunculus known as Envy awoke with a start. He took on the appearance as a pale-skinned youth with a lean muscular build with abs and bulging biceps. He has long, wispy black hair and violet-pupil eyes. He wears a black form-fitting bodysuit with a matching headband, which had a triangular symbol on it. The last distinguishing feature was the Ouroboros symbol tattooed on his left thigh. Envy shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs in his mind and trying to remember what happened. He remembered tricking the foolish girl from Xing to take him back to Central, regaining his powers from the Philosopher Stone fueled dolls, fighting and being utterly humiliated by that infuriating Colonel Mustang, and finally that Fullmetal pipsqueak Edward Elric further shaming him by discovering his reason for hating humans: he was jealous of them. He was jealous of how they always helped each other, how they could live happiness filled lives, how they could…how they could have an actual family and have someone to love them. The shame of it all ultimately lead to his suicide by destroying his own Philosopher Stone, so how was he still alive?

Envy forced himself out of his thoughts to take in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a vast white space with nothing really in sight. The artificial human turned around and gasped at what he saw. Floating before him was a large gate, many times larger than himself, and it was covered in alchemic drawings. He knew of this gate, it was the Portal of Truth, the one Father tried to create when he made Gluttony. Envy remembered seeing a glimpse of it when Edward transported himself, Envy, and the brat prince Ling out of Gluttony's stomach. The Homunculus tried to figure out why he was here when a voice sounded behind him.

**"Hello, Mr. Homunculus."**

Envy spun around and saw a figure that wasn't there a few seconds ago. It looked like an outline for a human being that was all white with a shadowy outline for the body. The voice the being used was similar to the voice of his true, larger form in that it sounded like many people talking at once. But to its right was a human looking being, he had auburn brown hair and was at least 6'1 in height, and his body was covered in a long black cloak. Normally Envy would rudely demand who these beings were but he had a feeling that these beings before him were many times more powerful than himself, possibly more powerful than Father, and instead asked in a more respectful tone, "Who are you?"

The outline being seemed to smile and spoke in a slightly mocking tone,** "Oh, I'm glad you asked! I go by many names: I am the World. I am the Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am All. I am One, and I am You."**

Envy was stunned; this was the being Father wanted to acquire; the one he would use to become God! He didn't know whether to bow or to run, but his pride wouldn't let him. Despite Pride's insistence, he knew that he felt more than just envy, though it was the most dominant of his emotions. The other smirked and spoke in a sophisticated tone," My name is Rhaal, I am the manifestation of my true self in another world, but nevertheless I am a God as well."

The Jealous then asked, "And what would you want with me, Rhaal, and Truth?"

Truth's smile seemed to grow larger and it said, **"Well, if you must know, I've decided to give you another chance at life Envy the Jealous, or should I call you Naruto Uzumaki?"**

Envy was about to demand what Truth was talking about when his head seemed to split in agony. Memories from a different time, or life, flashed before his eyes.

**(Scene-Break)**

A young boy with wild blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker-marked cheeks stumbled into a village holding an unconscious black haired boy. Both were battered and bruised and looked on their last leg, but the moment they entered the village men wearing black clothes and white masks with the kanji for 'Root' in the center apprehended the blond while carrying the black haired boy away to the hospital. A few hours later a trial was held in the center of the village.

"I, Danzo Shimura, Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, with the agreement of the Clan Heads, the Village Council, and the Elders, declare you a traitor. You have brought shame and dishonor upon the entire village. You were ordered to capture Sasuke Uchiha and return him to Konoha. Permission was given to use force if necessary. But instead, you attempted to murder him."

If Naruto wasn't chained and manacled and he didn't have the cursed gag in his mouth, he would have ranted and screamed and hurled abuse at the bastard. But he wasn't able to. Naruto's face was mauled and scarred, courtesy of Sakura and the mob that attacked him, and breathing hurt him sorely, thanks to the two point-blank Chidori he had received during his battle with Sasuke. He stared at them from under his eyebrows, his neck bent under the heavy steel collar; his eyes filled with betrayal, hate, and despair.

"…He surrendered peacefully, but you attacked anyway. Eye-witnesses reported that Sasuke Uchiha was nearly killed by your brutal assault. Your betrayal nearly destroyed the last of the Uchiha Clan, and nearly cost Konoha her finest ninja. It is decided that you will be taken from this place and suffer execution four days hence, as should have been done when you were a child. The Kyūbi no Yōko is a threat to this village, one that should have been destroyed long ago, and it is clear that you no longer have the will or strength to suppress it from controlling you."

Danzo stood and to the cheers and roars of approval, he waved a hand to the two Root ANBU members, declaring, "Take the jinchuriki away."

The holding cell was large and bare. There were a dozen thick steel bars across the entrance, but there was a small door through them which allowed the guards in. Naruto's wrists were manacled, with long chains attached to the walls, stretching his arms to breaking point. His neck was held in a large collar, attached to a chain to the ceiling, and every time he breathed or moved his neck the sharp edges cut deep into his skin, causing blood to run down his naked chest. His legs were manacled to the floor, spread out from each other so that he resembled a five-pointed star.

He had found out from his jailors what happened, apparently one of the village elders named Danzo had held a political coup on Tsunade, forcing her from the village and with the help of his personal Root ANBU and backing from a majority of Konoha's civilians and a few of its ninja, had placed the man as the official Sixth Hokage. Some of the shinobi tried to fight against it, but they were quickly silenced due to blackmail, public executions, or they simply 'disappeared'.

On the first day, Ibiki Morino, and his Torture and Interrogation squad alongside Anko Mitarashi had entered the cell and had set to work on him. By the time they left, many hours later, his ribs were fractured, one of his eyes was blinded, his skin was burnt, his legs were broken and twisted, the skin on his back was flayed and ripped apart, and he had more bruises than he could count.

Later the same day Kakashi entered. He walked right up to Naruto, watching him mournfully. "To think that I broke my own rule, I truly am a piece of scum... I never thought I'd be alive to also break the one for the Chidori." Kakashi lamented with grief heavy in his voice, "I won't deny that I ignored you... It's not that you were worthless. On the contrary, you were the most valuable person that was entrusted to me. I saw you as someone strong, someone who stood tall against any challenge, who never gave up. I truly believed that you could have surpassed anything." His voice filled with pride, "Yet, I never was able to look beyond your mask. Ironic, isn't it? Coming from someone who wore one all his life," Kakashi sighed as he felt a tear drop from his lone eye," Talk about looking underneath the underneath. Naruto… I have no right, but, I'm sorry. For so many things that I've done to leaving you, even now. I wish I could, but there wasn't any safe way. This is the only chance to see you again." It was hanging, but he knows what could have followed: 'For the last time.' … "For all that is worth, I'm sorry."

"Hey…sensei? Can I ask a favor, even if I don't deserve it?" His mismatched eyes regained a bit of life, yet turned steel with resolve. He can almost sense his eagerness..., for that he believes this one wish will be granted.

He finally looked up. For the last time in this realm…, he made his request with a small, but true smile. "Please… protect them for me."

Naruto watched him retreat, silent as the grave.

Only a few of his true friends alongside his other 'friends' came later on. Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Kiba were silent, standing in the background as the others sneered and gloated. Sakura had insulted him and spat on him, declaring the hate she had felt since they had first formed the team. The other students besides those standing in the background followed suit, blaming him for the misfortunes of their clans and those who died thirteen years before. Once Sakura and the others left it was only Neji left who had stayed behind.

"Naruto I-I can't believe they're doing this to you. This isn't right, that damned Uchiha betrays everyone and yet they still blame you."

Naruto smiles at the thought of this cruel joke," Fools will be fools, old friend."

Neji nodded solemnly," I owe it to you for helping me during the Chūnin Exams. Without you beating me I would have never lost faith in the Hyūga Clan. I would still be the mindless puppet that beloved in 'fate'."

Neji then stepped forward and removed a syringe from his pocket.

"While many may ridicule you and condemn you to an unjust death, that doesn't mean you have to die painfully. Before Lady Tsunade-sama was forced to leave the village she approached me. She gave me this powerful anesthetic, it should last until the day of your execution. Null the pain until you die, my friend, I wish there was some way I could save you Naruto, but those fucking Elders of my clan only allowed me to be here for a short amount of time. Any longer and they'll fry my brain through this accursed seal."

Naruto nodded and had a thankful smile on his face," Thank you Neji." Neji felt a lump in his throat as he injected the anesthetic into Naruto's wrist on his right hand.

Bowing, Neji left while clutching the syringe in his before looking back one last time," I hope to see you soon in the next life Naruto. No one will ever forget you, especially Hinata." That caused Naruto to widen his eyes,' What did he mean by that?' The blonde thought to himself.

Finally, Neji had left, and Naruto as silent as ever.

That was until he heard the snide voice of another visitor.

"Hello, dobe."

Naruto's eye looked up, staring straight into the Sharingan, the only light in his dark cell. He could barely discern Sasuke, only as a dark shape in the pitch blackness. He was mildly surprised that anyone let him into the cell. Sasuke sneered as Naruto struggled to raise his head, his eye filled with venomous hate. He could already feel the anesthetic Neji gave him working to full effect. He then forced himself to stand upright, but the chains restricted his movements, and he could feel his damaged body click and snap in some places. His eyes glaring at Sasuke with such hatred and disdain.

"Now, now, Naruto. That's no way to look at the new Uchiha Clan Head," smirked Sasuke, showing him the ring he wore on his finger. It showed the Uchiha crest on a band of silver and gold. Sasuke punched him clean in the stomach, his eyes livid. Naruto snarled at the pain. Sasuke had gotten stronger. His sealed chakra meant that he hurt all the more.

"So Sasuke, how come…?" he asked. Naruto tugged on his chains, making them rattle. Sasuke, understanding, smiled darkly.

"Kukuku. Allow me to explain. Think about it. I am the last loyal Uchiha. My Sharingan promises Konoha's continued authority over the rest of the world. The village has more need of the Sharingan then the Kyūbi no Yōko. My children and theirs will have the Sharingan, and from that Konoha can conquer all the Lands. The council came to me offering a most intriguing proposal; remain loyal to Konoha, and they will give me all the power I want. They've already begun Naruto." He held up the ANBU mask at his side and placed it over his face, but Naruto couldn't discern the image painted on.

"But they have still more to offer. I might become Hokage, how about I take that dream of yours as well?"

Naruto snorted and leaned forward again, ignoring Sasuke.

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to spout crap, you traitorous bastard?" hissed Naruto. He was going to die and he wasn't going to be polite now.

Sasuke smirked again, his Sharingan livid. "Yes; the village has decided to make me your executioner. They thought it only fitting as the Head of the Uchiha Clan and the one you nearly murdered. From you, I will gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, and become even stronger, all thanks to you."

He turned and left, leaving the cell dark again. Naruto couldn't help it. He giggled. He giggled like a child, his voice rising. Chortling, laughing, and guffawing. He heard the guards and Sasuke stop still as they listened to the laughter of a madman. His cerulean eyes gleaming like fire.

The next few hours were silent and still. As the sun set and the moon arose, a storm struck the village. Freezing rain struck the outside of the prison and seeped through the wall, the cold chilling his blood. The second day began warm and dry, but the inside of Naruto's cell was still cold. Then on the third day Anko had come back, she claimed she wanted to have one last session before the next day. On the back of Naruto's legs, Anko had carved the leaf sign of Konoha multiple times, a reminder that even in death Konoha was the claimer of his torture and punishment. Once Anko had left Naruto had later heard the tramp of feet approaching his cell.

"Here he is. Be quick," hissed one voice, a guard, nervously.

"Yes," said a second voice, quietly.

He continued looking down, his eye focused on the ground.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered the second voice. The voice was sad and heavy, panting with fear and worry.

Naruto looked up, fixing his baleful cerulean glare on the bars. The voice whimpered in surprise and sadness upon seeing his ruined body.

"Who is there?" he asked hoarsely.

The bars creaked and the small door opened and Hinata stepped inside. Fat tears coursed down her soft face, her eyes wet and shining. She slowly, cautiously walked towards the prisoner. When she was a mere foot away, she stopped and knelt so that Naruto looked down at her.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Come to spit at the cornered rat as well?" His lips twisted in an insane grin, his eye mad and wild.

Hinata looked pained at his words and shook her head worriedly, crying harder. "Forgive me Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked in surprise. Barely anyone had said they were sorry, except Teams 9, 10, Kakashi and the rest of Team 8, and for the teams, it was even then indirectly, by their sad faces and the intense airs of self-loathing. He softened somewhat, but his eye still held the insane gleam.

"Don't worry Hinata; it's enough to know that you don't hate me." He smiled at her.

Hinata smiled through her tears, her lips quivering.

" N-no, Naruto-kun. I c-came here to…to t-tell you something… and if I don't do it now, I-I-I'll never get the chance…" She started to hyperventilate.

Naruto watched her closely, confused and unsure of what was going on. Hinata regained her breath and then said, "N-Naruto-kun…for a long time now, I've…I've…" She stopped again, then, scrunching up her face, blurted out, "I love you Naruto-kun!" then dropped her face into her hands and wept.

Naruto stood there speechless. He couldn't wrap his mind around Hinata, sweet, innocent, shy, beautiful, and gentle loving someone like him. The supposed demon fox of Konoha was loved with genuine love.

He made the links all in an instant. Her shyness around him. Kiba's and Shino's odd comments about her crush and her unwillingness to ever speak about it. Her shyness about him, her odd mannerisms. 'Perhaps if I noticed earlier, I might have…'

"I am so sorry, Hinata," he whispered.

She looked back at him in confusion, then abject depression, her shakes, and quivers intensifying. He realized it a moment later. She thought he was saying he didn't feel the same way.

"If I had known you felt that way," he continued, hoping to save the situation, "Perhaps, perhaps I might have…"

Hinata silenced him by grabbing his cheeks in her hands and kissing him. He was so surprised he couldn't react for a minute, but finally, his mind kicked back in and he responded. It was clumsy and messy, but it was sweet. Finally, she pulled back, holding his face in her hands. Whispering soft words into his ear.

"I love you Naruto-kun…"

"I-I love you too." And he was surprised to find he meant it. What a fool he had been, wasting his life on the tramp Sakura. "Will you wait for me?" he asked as footsteps approached.

She nodded and kissed him again. "I will."

Naruto grinned up at the two Root members. "No worries, guys. Just help me a bit with the cuffs and everything else will be fine, dattebayo!"

The two men said nothing, silently removing the chains from the walls to re-tie him later at the gallows. As they dragged him unresisting from the cell and through the prison, the Kyuubi sighed. 'Well, Kit, it looks like the end is here. Afraid?'

'You?'

'Of course, I am! I doubt there is an afterlife for me. And even if there is, all these fools who controlled me have pretty much guaranteed it'll be Hell.'

'Sorry, Kyubi,' Naruto thought as they were brought into the blinding sunlight, and heard the roar of the crowd.

'Don't be. Of all the humans I could have died with, I doubt many would be as brave as you kit. When you get to paradise or whatever, think of me, eh?'

'Sure' thought Naruto sadly as he realized that, despite the animosity between them, the Kyuubi cared for him in a way, and he would never see or hear him again.

'Showtime,' they thought together, grinning sickly at each other as Naruto was bound between two pillars of stone on the gallows so that he stood as if crucified.

The wooden platform was built directly in the middle of the village square, and to either side were the leaders of the village. In front of him was the entire village, everyone gathered to see the 'event'. Some were on the ground, some on top of the buildings. They were all cheering and laughing, hollering for the death of the demon. A few pelted rotten food at him. However, in the corner of his vision, atop one of the buildings, a small group huddled, alone. He caught a glimpse of Team 8 but without Kurenai and Team Guy, as well as the Konohamaru Corps and Asuma with his team sitting on the roof together, watching the scene below. He saw Hinata being held by Neji, watching him and he could just see her shoulders shaking.

Danzo raised his hands for silence. The crowd slowly mumbled itself into quiet.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the execution of Uzumaki Naruto, former Konoha Shinobi and S-Rank traitor, for the crimes of High Treason and attempted murder of a Clan Head." Thunderous applause had erupted from the announcement by Danzo.

'All humans are the same; love the sound of their own voices,' murmured the fox.

"As a shinobi, he is allowed one honor; death at the hands of one of his fellow shinobi. Will the appointed step forward?"

The cheers intensified as Sasuke stepped forward. The crowd eagerly approved of the Uchiha being the one to 'exorcise the demon'.

"Any last words?" asked Danzo as Sasuke bared his arm to the shoulder.

Naruto remained silent and shrugged his shoulders, glaring Sasuke dead in his blood red eyes.

"Very well," smirked Sasuke. **"Chidori!"**

The fist passed clean through his chest, rupturing his heart and exploding out his back in a shower of blood. Sasuke ran him through to the shoulder, his ear pressed near Naruto's lips. Sasuke smiled widely. 'With the Mangekyo Sharingan, I can finally kill Itachi!'

Naruto spat up blood without pain as he still stood and glaring with a crazed look in his eyes.

"S-Sas-uke, I…I win…"

Seeing him still standing and alive Sasuke decided one more jutsu wouldn't hurt,**" Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"**

And with his last strength, Naruto smiled as the ball of fire collided with his body. It was the soft gentle smile Naruto had given long ago, before all this. Above the cheers of the crowd, Hinata's scream and whimpering sobs were hidden as she buried herself into Neji's embrace. In the crowd, a disguised Tsunade silently wept at the death of her little brother figure.

Sasuke's scream silenced everything. Everyone knew that he should have gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was the villages only hope of defeating Itachi and the Akatsuki. But they all saw Sasuke staring into the metal of Naruto's headband and saw what Naruto had done. He had, with his final hours, denied Sasuke the one thing he desired from him.

The death of his best friend.

But as Danzo watched Naruto Uzumaki be burned alive he saw something unexpected, the man expected the brat to scream out in pain. To cry out in agony while the crowd cheered. To see the boy suffer from regret in not kneeling to his betters and superiors like he should have done from the start.

Instead, all Danzo got was laughter. Laughter from the dying boy, who even now was looking at him through the fire with glowing red eyes.

It actually made Danzo feel a small sliver of fear at seeing such an eerie sight.

And he wasn't the only one. The crowd's cheering had died down amongst the brewing storm appearing above them for the sound of laughter coming from the one they were cheering would die. It was actually ruining the mood of the crowd and making the Shinobi around them very uncomfortable.

**"You think I am gone forever?! Do you think I am forever dead?! But death holds no power over an Uzumaki! I will return! I will come back! When the time has come I shall return, and all who have brought suffering unto me will BUUUUUURN!" **exclaimed Naruto in a demonic voice before he laughed while the storm above escalated and the wind seemed to swoop in and hit the boy hard enough for his ash like body to be scattered to the winds.

The laughter echoing throughout Konoha and the storm itself did not let up. If anything, the storm got increasingly worse.

**(Scene-Break)**

Envy gasped as the memories stopped pouring into his head. He shakily got to his feet and glared at Truth and Rhaal and demanded, "What was that? What were those memories and why did you show them to me?" All previous caution was forgotten and his previous personality started to shine through.

Truth's smile seemed to lessen to an extent as he explained, **"Well Envy, you see the memories you saw were the ones of your former life. After your death as Naruto, your soul was so twisted by your emotions and, due to the release of energy from the Kyuubi, it was split in half and sent into two different dimensions. One half of your soul became part of a collective of souls that formed a being known as the Homunculus, who eventually became the one you know as 'Father.' The second half of your soul become something dark and even more twisted than you called Sauron, but that's a story for another time. However, it has been decided that you deserve a second chance for the life you could have had as Naruto, of course, you'll have to reclaim the other piece of your soul in order to go back to your world. If it wasn't for certain events, you would have lived a long, happy life and would have even been the savior of the world. But, due to Danzo's plotting, you were killed before your time and the Universe is in peril. Now I ask you, will you accept my offer to go back?"**

Envy stared at the being for a moment before chuckling darkly and saying, "Even if what you showed me is true and I was this 'Naruto' person, why would I ever want to go back to that hellhole?"

Truth sighed and said**, "Have you ever wondered why you were so jealous and hateful of humans? It's not simply because you reflected your 'Father's' emotions, but because of the life, you lead as Naruto. You never had a true family and you were never fully treated as a human for a select few. You always coveted Sasuke in that everything seemed to come easily to him and how he achieved the acceptance and recognition you always wanted. That is the reason why you envied humans, and why you hated the Fullmetal Alchemist and his group. They reminded you of the life you once lived: how Edward Elric was so much like Naruto in that he was loud, brash, and loyal to his friends. Mustang and Scar reminded you of Sasuke in that they had both arrogance and an obsession with revenge. Hawkeye reminded you of Tsunade in her strength and devotion. All of these and more led you to have a strong hatred and feeling of jealousy towards humans."**

"That may be," growled Envy, "but that still doesn't give me a reason to go back, you idiot!"

"What about those you care for, what about…Hinata?" This came from the mouth of Rhaal, his deep brown eyes calculating Envy's very expression of surprise. Rhaal snapped his fingers and then before Envy's eyes, a window appeared in the white space before him that revealed Konoha.

The very sight filled him with anger. But it also felt comforting in a dark obscure way. There was his old apartment block, there was the Hokage Monument, there was the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, and there was the Academy, there the Cemetery. Every sight was familiar and once beloved. It gave a feeling of deja vu. The mirror moved in on the Hyuga Mansion, zooming in on Hinata's room. In the three years, she had changed a great deal. Her hair was now down to the side of her back in long dark lavender tresses and her body was clothed in a long light grey and purple jacket with cargo trousers. It appeared she had developed further as well as her breasts were now larger and made her look even more mature and more beautiful.

She was kneeling in front of a small shrine, her hands clasped in prayer. The mirror moved into an over-the-shoulder view. The shrine was simple but well kept, as if it was the most important thing in the room. The small alcove contained a small picture of Naruto in a gilt frame, grinning broadly, as well as a bloodstained and filthy Konoha headband, and a pair of chopsticks bound with a velvet bow. Hinata's soft voice echoed out of the mirror, and Envy felt himself weaken at her words.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry but I've been on a mission for a while, so I haven't had a chance to talk to you. Nothing much here has changed since I was here last. Kiba, Neji, and Shino have been helping me to carry on more and more. Rock Lee helps as well, but sometimes it's just a struggle getting out of bed. Tsunade has changed so much, even more over the last few weeks. I saw Jiraya in the wilderness. He still remembers you fondly and cried with me when we talked about you. Naruto-kun, I'm so, so sorry. My father wishes me to marry soon. He's even selected some old nobleman of the daimyō already. I've told him I don't want to marry, that the only man I'll ever love is gone, but he won't hear of it. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but it might be that-that we shall meet again soon."

The image cut off after that when Rhaal snapped his fingers again and Envy turned towards Rhaal, a show of true anger and grief across his face. "W-WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT!" he yelled, "Is this because of what I've done in this world?! Is it because I've followed Father?!"

Truth shook his head, "**No, nothing as petty as that, he merely wished to show you what awaits should you chose to go back. I assure you it would be better than rotting in Hell for all eternity."**

Envy seemed to calm down a bit and said, "Fine…I'll go, but just so you know that if I do, a lot of people are going to know the meaning of the word suffering!"

Truth's smile took on a sinister edge and said, **"Oh I'm aware, but you should remember who is guilty and who is innocent. Eighty years of self-satisfaction doesn't seem to make up for an eternity of suffering later. Now, this new world you'll be going to in order to reclaim your other half of your soul is very different from ours, but I think you'll have quite a good time."**

"Wait, there has to be some catch for this, what's in it for the both of you?" The Homunculus said as Rhaal smirked and stepped forward.

"Truth only wants some entertainment and punishment for the unjust. Me? I desire allies. when the time comes I shall call upon you Envy Elric, to aid me in the war occurring in my universe. Do so and I'll make sure that your precious Hinata never has to suffer at the hands of your enemies." Rhaal said with a wide smile as he stuck his hand for Envy to shake.

Envy had a somewhat thinking expression on his, sure he would be able to reclaim his former life, the other half of his soul and get revenge on those traitorous bastards from Konoha, but he would have to join this God in a war. To the homunculus it didn't sound like a bad idea, 'More people for me to kill am I right?'

"Alright, I'll join you in your war, but first my revenge takes place, and once I'm done I'll fight alongside you." Envy declared as he shook the God's hand, he would make a deal with the devil himself if it meant he would get revenge on those bastards from his dimension.

Rhaal smirked at this and started clapping his hands.

"**Oh and Envy, don't be surprised if your Philosopher's Stone feels different than before, and if an old acquaintance decides to join you on your journey~!" **The last few sentences were said in a disturbingly sing-song voice by the Truth.

Before the Homunculus could ask the being what it meant by that the large gate behind him slowly opened. He turned around and saw the suffocating darkness surrounding the largest eye he'd ever seen. And suddenly, multiple shadow-like hands reached out and grabbed onto him, pulling him into the gate. Before the doors closed on him, Envy heard Truth give one last goodbye:

**"Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jealous Fox of Darkness!"**


	2. An Old Dog Can Learn New Tricks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about.

**An Old Dog Can Learn New Tricks**

In another world the Portal of Truth appeared and once the doors opened from the portal multiple shadow-like-hands pushed out the unconscious body of Envy. His body impacted the ground hard and silently on the footsteps of an elderly man with a staff touching the ground every few seconds.

"Well aren't you a strange one child," said the elderly man before he bent down and picked up the Homonunclus as best he could and took him inside the tower behind him.

The tower itself was known as Orthanc, the Tower of Isengard.

**(Scene-Break)**

Envy awoke from his unconscious state feeling different, as he struggled to sit up from the ground he found his body was on a simple single bed, and was in a room of a place that seemed to pulsate with power. Sitting upright, Envy put a hand on his head and smoothed his wispy hair back.

'I'm starting to get the feeling that waking up in random places is becoming a habit for me. Joy.' The Homunculus thought sarcastically. He then looked around to see where that dick Truth and mysterious being Rhaal had planted his sorry ass.

That line of thought ended however, when the door to his room opened, and an elderly man with a white beard, mostly white hair wearing all white, and was holding a staff that pulsated with power like the building they were in. Envy was looking at the old man cautiously knowing that he was an uninvited guest in this place and would show some degree of respect until the signs of hostility from his host appeared.

"You're awake I see. I must say your form of entrance surprised me after I stumbled upon you," said the old man eyeing Envy just as cautiously as Envy was him.

" Yeah well I have a high recovery rate in terms of healing and I'm no stranger when it comes to pain being inflicted upon my body. Though, thank you for taking me in when you could have left me to die," said Naruto getting off the bed and was grateful he was still fully clothed.

"You're welcome young one. I must admit, your appearance surprises me, and I sense you are not human given the energy that radiates from your body," said the old man having seen the Homunculus come from the Portal of Truth.

"You wouldn't be wrong saying that. Though I don't really feel comfortable sharing such secrets about my past despite the debt I owe for this yet," said Envy standing up and cracking his back.

"Fair enough. We all have our secrets. Though I don't suppose you would explain to me where it is you've come from since your clothing tells me you are not from this realm of Middle Earth," said the elderly man seeing Envy let out a chuckle.

"You could say that. I'm from another realm where we have different territories called the Elemental Countries with each one named after a different element. Like Fire Country, Wind Country, Water Country, and any other element you can think of. Even the names of different kinds of animals, foods, and the seasons themselves were used to help name countries where I'm from,but I was betrayed and tortured. My soul split into two, with one of me being in this dimension while in another one called Amestris. So that is why I've arrived here at your tower." said Envy seeing the old man's eyebrows being raised with interest to this information.

"Really? How interesting. What was your profession in your original home dimension?" the old man said seeing Envy narrow his eyes at him.

"Where I'm from, we are called Shinobi, and yes we are assassins in most cases. We do many kind of missions paid for by the clients assigned to our village. We protect, guard, assassinate, and steal when it is required of us without being seen," said Envy, as he saw the man nod in understanding, and the Homunculus suspected there were assassins in this world too.

Or something similar.

"So you are a mercenary of sorts from a strange land. One that works in the shadows. Tell me, what is the name of your other half?" said the old man, as he saw Envy nod, and knew deep down the boy was nervous knowing there was still the unresolved issue what happens now.

Seeing no harm in it Envy responded,"Hm? Oh yeah, I was told he goes by the name Sauron. You happened to know where I could find him oji-san?"

The old man had a startled look on his face,'What could've led to these pattern of events. Hmm, if I could train this child and reunite him with Lord Sauron I could gain a foothold in dominion of Middle-Earth.'

Noticing the old man was deep in thought, Envy decided to interrupt his train of thought,"Yeah. Look, I'm trying to be respectful, but if you could tell me your name, and what you do it would make things a lot more easier," Envy said, seeing the elderly man smile slightly at his bluntness like it was refreshing.

"My name is Saruman. I am a White Wizard that rules these lands called Isengard, currently we are in my fortress called Orthanc. What is your name?" said Saruman, as he saw Envy look at him skeptically, and it became clear that his profession was not held in such high esteem in the boy's dimension.

"My name is Envy. When you say you're a wizard, does that mean you specialize in magic. Actual magic. Not the slight of hand smoke and mirrors type stuff that entertain kids, right? said Naruto seeing Saruman glowering at him.

"Do not think me so lowly as those fools, who would taint the mystic arts, I have lived for countless centuries mastering boy," said Saruman seeing the boy slightly smirk at that.

"Fair enough, and looks like we have something in common. I'm actually a century or so years old myself." Envy said with a smile, while the White Wizard was surprised to hear such information.

"Truly? How old are you my Lord Envy?" Saruman said with interest.

Envy had a thoughtful look on his face," Hmm, I'd say I'm about 175 years old or so."

"Truly? Yet you have the appearance of a teenager at best." Saruman said while seeing Envy shrug.

"Yeah, nothing to new. Sooo..what happens now?" said Envy, seeing the White Wizard looking away while thinking about this unusual situation before them.

"I sense no ill will aimed at my person from you Envy, so for a time, I will accept you as my guest here at Orthanc, and help you adjust to your new surroundings in Middle-Earth," said Saruman, as he saw Envy nod though it was clear the boy was suspicious of this generous offer, and was not used to people giving things to him out of the goodness of his heart.

"Thank you Lord Saruman. I will do everything in my power to repay you for this act of kindness you have shown me," said Envy bowing slightly and walked with the taller elderly man out of the room to take a greater look at the new world before him.

Envy was very surprised to see not only a change in the landscape due to being in this new realm, but the fact he was in a tall tower of a fortress that had a view as far as ones eyes could see, and it was clear to see there was much to explore in this world. Saruman had then produced a recent map showing off Middle Earth and let the homunculus give it a glance once over before explaining the different areas of the realm along with the history behind it. The different races that lived in different areas of the lands, from Elves to Dwarves, and Men to Hobbits. What each race was like, how they acted, and how to speak to them in a way that they'll listen. Saruman even showed Envy the Palantir, which was one of the seeing stones made ages ago, and one of the few not lost to the world. Envy had even told Saruman that the Kages of the Shinobi villages each had orbs similar to these, but only had a limited range of seeing anything inside the village, and were complex to use.

Envy found this to be interesting to say the least, as he absorbed Saruman's words like a sponge, and in return had told the White Wizard about his abilities called chakra to use Jutsus that commanded the elements by Shinobi in his world. How they could manipulate the elements using chakra to destroy buildings, flood areas, and many other deadly things that impressed the White Wizard. Though Envy was unsure if he could still even perform any of his old abilities, being that he wasn't fully Naruto anymore. Indeed, Envy was just as interesting as Saruman had hoped.

"Do you believe you could demonstrate some of your abilities Lord Envy?" Saruman asked with interest.

Envy nodded, a voice in his head was telling him to try it, he couldn't understand why he was hearing things and if he could even still perform Jutsus.

Throwing away any doubt Envy crossed his index and middle fingers from both hands together,**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

And with that four identical copies of Envy appeared with a puff of smoke. To say Saruman was impressed was and understatement, even Envy was surprised at this development. 'But, I shouldn't even have chakra. How is this happening?'

Deciding to test another theory out Envy held his hand out and with some hidden knowledge and power he yelled,**"Rasengan!"**

A blue orb of chakra had appeared in Envy's hand, he was surely surprised by the look on his face.

It had impressed Saruman immensely at the untapped abilities Envy was providing at the moment and decided to give Envy more time to rest, it was already near the time of night and he was sure the Homunculus would be tired.

Saruman has then led Envy to his room and bid him goodnight, Envy had nodded and closed the door to the room and laid down on his bed.

Envy was wondering what else he had hidden inside his body. 'I wonder if still shapeshift.'

Red arcs of alchemical electricity sparked from Envy's body as he changed his form into that of Edward Elric.

My Philosopher's…Stone…wait a second. Envy sat up with a jolt and thought, 'How could that be?! My stone was destroyed yet I was able to change my form with ease! Not only that but it doesn't feel like my stone's power was depleted at all!' Remembering Truth's departing words on how his stone would be different, Envy decided to take the initiative and, getting into a meditative position, checked his mindscape in hopes of figuring out what was up with his stone.

**(Scene-Break/Envy's Mindscape)**

Instead of seeing a torrent of trapped human souls that usually greeted him when he visited his mindscape, he found himself in a long corridor that reminded him of Father's lair, or a sewer. 'What happened here and why does this feel so familiar?' Envy wondered as he trudged through the knee-deep water that flooded the corridor. Eventually the shape shifter found himself in a large room with a cage on the other side that was held shut by a single slip of paper with the word 'Seal' written on it. The Jealousy incarnate slowly approached the cage as he heard what sounded like breathing coming from the dark portion of the cage. He was within a few feet from the cage when giant claws suddenly burst from the cage and came close to crushing him! Envy quickly jumped back with a startled yelp that made him sound like a little girl, much to his embarrassment.

Deep laughter came from the cage and a pair of red eyes shone from the darkness of the cage. A dark voice said,** "Heh, you're still too easy to scare, brat. Even after all these years you fell for the same old trick." **At that, the Nine Tailed Fox came into the light of the room. Envy stared in shock at his old burden, not comprehending how the fox would still be alive or in him of all things! The fox saw the look on Envy's face and started laughing again in earnest. **"You keep that look and you'll end up catching bugs in your mouth, yah brat!"**

Envy's mouth shut with an audible click and his temper came rearing its ugly head. "Don't call me a brat, yah bastard fox! And how in the hell are you still inside my body? I thought you died, you dick!"

The Kyuubi was able to contain his laughter and adopted a serious look as he looked at his transformed container.** "I thought so too Kit. After that damned Uchiha killed us I thought for sure I was a goner. Instead of finding myself in Hell I ended up in some white space with some being who called himself 'Truth' and another called Rhaal. Truth said my role wasn't finished yet and showed me your new life since the day you were reborn. Nice work on making those humans miserable Kit, we'll make a man out of you yet,"** Kyuubi said with a smirk**, "After your second death, Truth and Rhaal gave me a very interesting deal. He told me that if I went back to being sealed into you for the rest of your natural life and fight alongside Rhaal in his war in his world, I'd be free after you die and wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of the Shinigami taking my soul."**

Envy stared suspiciously at the large fox and asked, "So what does it mean, you being sealed inside me? Does it have something to do with the changes to my Philosopher's Stone?"

"**Ding-Ding! We have a winner!"** Kyuubi exclaimed in a joking manner,** "You are 100% correct Kit. Truth explained to me that my chakra is now what powers your Stone instead of human souls, so you still have access to you regeneration and shape-shifting powers. As long as I still have chakra, you won't die from unnatural means. Since my chakra is near infinite and can be replenished, you shouldn't have to worry about dying for a good long while. However,"** at this Kyuubi gained a dangerous tone, "**that doesn't me you can be reckless! Use my chakra like an idiot and I'll let you get your dumb ass killed!"**

Envy was, to put it mildly, shocked. With those types of abilities, he'd be next to invincible! Before he could ponder more on this, Kyuubi continued, **"There are a few more things I forgot to mention. One: you do not have free reign over my chakra. You want it; you'll have to figure out how to get it yourself. Two: your old chakra network has been restored, so you'll have access to the moves you had and the chakra reserves as Naruto. Three: whenever you shape-shift into a new person, from now on you'll also be mimicking their chakra signature and aura so that not even the most skilled sensor can figure out you're a fake. There are a few small details, but I'll let you figure those out by yourself."**

"Heh, Truth and Rhaal really went all out didn't he?" Envy mused over his surprise at the new information. While it's true he didn't have much in his arsenal as Naruto, with his newer skills and experience he'd be a force to be reckoned with. It made sense, the Jealous being thought reluctantly. Even though he liked to think of himself as though, the truth was that as Envy, he wasn't as much of a fighter, preferring stealth missions and information gathering and, if the situation called for it, psychological torture. His only true big guns he had for a fight were his true form, and Mustang, Scar, and that girl from Xing proved that his larger form proved nothing more than a more convenient target to hit. If he went against someone like Sasuke or Danzo as he was now he'd get creamed so bad it wouldn't even be funny.

Envy stared up at the Nine-Tailed Fox and, grinning evilly, said, "Well then, mister Kyuubi, it looks like we are in store for a beautiful partnership! I have a feeling we'll cause so much fun! But first, I guess reintroductions are in order. My name is Envy the Jealous. My likes are people who I can trust, Hinata, , Neji, ramen, and causing others misery. My dislikes are arrogant assholes, Sasuke Uchiha, that mummy Danzo, and pink banshees, a majority of Konoha like the civilians and Root ANBU. My hobbies include inflicting pain on the deserving, plotting revenge on those who wronged me, and filling the hole in my life that is envy. My dreams for the future are to reunite with the other half of my soul and the girl who has always loved me and to teach the morons in Konoha the true meaning of suffering!"

Kyuubi grinned and said, "**Well hello Envy, my name is usually the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, but my true name that I give to those I respect is Kurama. My likes are freedom and causing destruction on a large scale. My dislikes are Uchihas and anyone seeking to control or imprison me. My hobbies are none of your business but my dream is to help my container achieve his goals, earn my freedom, and if possible have revenge on those who've wronged me in the past!"** With that, the now named Kurama extended his hand-like paw through the bars of the seal in a fist and, getting what the fox wanted, Envy bumped his fist against the fox's, marking the beginning of an unholy alliance for Konoha.

**(Scene-Break)**

The next day once Envy had awoken, Saruman had led him to the top of Orthanc. Saruman wanted to have a spar with the Homunculus.

"Are you sure about oji-san? I wouldn't want to break somethin'," Envy said with a slight mocking tone.

Saruman merely laughed at this,"Fear not Master Envy, I don't think you'll have to worry about me. Now, come at me with all you got!"

Nodding in encouragement Envy ran forward fast and delivered a punch, but Saruman blocked it with much effort with his staff. Rearing back Envy delivered a side kick, but again Saruman blocked it with his staff and hit Envy on his side with the top of his staff.

Feeling the wind knocked out of him Envy changed his right arm into a blade. Moving quick Envy slashed at Saruman quick, once the staff of Saruman and blade of Envy collided Envy yelled,"Hah! You fell for it!"

Out of surprise Envy transformed his bladed-arm into a snake and coiled it around Saruman's staff and the wizard's left arm.

But without warning a bright light illuminated from the White Wizard's staff, blinding the Homunculus, once Saruman saw Envy was blinded he produced a transparent dome from his staff. The dome pushed Envy away, he skidded against the floor and propelled himself forward and spun himself around as he shifted his armed again into a blade.

Envy's bladed arm collided with shield protected Saruman, Envy attacked with his bladed arm again and again without any progress. Holding his right hand upon Envy roared,**"Rasengan!"**

Slamming the swirling ball of Chakra against Saruman's transparent dome. Envy could feel his attack penetrating the dome, but once the Rasengan ran out Envy impaled the cracked formed in Saruman's dome. But even then the dome prevailed against his attack. Envy then reared his arm back, and using all of his strength and a rasengan in hand he shattered the dome like glass and soon after Envy held his bladed-arm against the wizard's throat as soon as the dome was gone.

Saruman smiled while impressed," You battle well Master Envy, though if I used any of my more powerful spells I believe we'd be in a longer spar." 

Chuckling while shifting his arm back to normal Envy responded," That shield of yours truly surprised me oji-san."

"Ah yes, the Shield of Istari, it allows wizards such as I to protect ourselves from magical and physical attacks. Though I've never faced a technique such as that." Saruman said with a nod of approval.

"I have some other matters to deal with, feel free to explore the lands of Isengard and train to your heart's desire on top of Orthanc. Later on I would like to offer a proposition to you." The wizard commented as he walked away to his study.

Nodding Envy cracked his neck and could feel Kurama making a telepathic connection,**'That wizard could have taken you down quick kit.'**

'Eh? But I took him down? What do you mean Kurama?' Envy said as he dropped down and started doing push ups.

'**That wizard was holding back against you kit, seeing your strengths and some of your abilities gaki. If you were at full strength as Naruto you might have at chance, as you are now I could sense that wizard had more than he leads on. By my guess you'd have to pull out everything you can remember,' **Kurama said in a serious tone.

Stopping his push ups Envy asked,'Then how do I become stronger Kurama? I don't know many Justus and that'll barely keep me strong. And if I do find my other half Sauron who knows if he'll be compliant. I need some firepower if I want to take down anyone in my path.'

Kurama scoffed and yelled,**'Baka! Do you know who your talking to? I'm the Nine-tailed beast and I'm over a thousand years old with knowledge of the fuinjutsu and techniques of two of my past jinchūriki and various techniques throughout history.'**

Envy face-palmed himself in anger, how could he be so stupid? He had one of the oldest beings in the universe in his stomach. Envy groaned as Kurama laughed at his expense.

"So you can teach me what you know Kurama-san?" Envy said with a smirk.

'**Well I can't have you dying on me so quickly now can I? Besides, if and when I do leave you'll need to be strong without me.' **Kurama said with a smirk.

Envy agreed with a laugh,'Then let's get started then furball!"

**(Scene-Break/Several Months Later)**

Over the next several months Saruman and Envy had taught each other about many different things. Saruman taught Naruto about Middle Earth and Naruto in turn agreed to help Saruman with anything he may need in the near future regarding Middle Earth. It was clear to the Homunculus that something was coming, which the White Wizard did not tell Envy about for his own reasons, possibly because it was an important matter beyond his understanding, and respected Saruman's decision to not say what this something was. As for keeping up with his own arts, Envy would practice with Kurama on top of the fortress tower, or in the forest area around the fortress ring, or even in his own mindscape when he was asleep.

Through training with Kurama these past seven months Envy learned how to create the Adamantine Sealing Chains, a Hiden jutsu which moulds Envy's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining his target, foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. These chains could also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralising them. Using his chains Envy could erect a barrier strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. The barrier was so durable that Kurama claims no except another user of this jutsu could break the defense of this technique. It took the homunculus a whole month for him to learn the technique by increasing his chakra control and his chakra reserves through spars with Saruman.

Envy even learned the Mystical Palm Technique thanks to Kurama's time as a prisoner in his first Jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki. While those were the techniques he created Envy also started training with the Rasengan, and under the tutelage of Kurama Envy learned how to increase the size of the Rasengan through the Big Ball Rasengan Jutsu, but Envy needed to create a shadow clone in order to fully form and wield it. Other Rasengan Jutsus that Envy created with Kurama allowed him to discover his wind affinity, creating a Rasengan with a wind release transformation. Envy even had a special Rasengan technique that he was itching to try later.

Along the way Envy even learned how to seal and unseal objects away thanks to Kurama. Envy didn't have weapons to seal away, but he had some scrolls thanks to Saruman that he would use in the future

While training with Saruman Envy has improved on his Taijutsu and even became the White Wizard's apprentice. Learning how to perform magic was his most difficult task he ever performed. Learning the mechanics of magic took him longer to learn then any Jutsu and the Homunculus even had a staff now, it's body was similar to Saruman's staff but had the head of a Fox. The black staff was to Envy's and Kurama's liking when it was presented to them. Saruman has stated the design came to the elderly man in a dream.

Though the only magic Envy could perform so far was he could talk to animals, call lightning from the very skies itself with his staff, shoot balls of flame out of his staff, and perform the shield of Istari.

While during his seven months of training had also had a surprise visit from Rhaal, the mysterious God had told him that he and the entity Truth had sent him back a little further than the time set for Hinata's wedding. Meaning the two Gods had sent Envy a total of 259 years into the past. And even Saruman confirming the year was 2760 of the Third Age. Meaning, Envy had only till 3019 of the Third Age to find his other half Sauron and be allowed to exact his revenge on Konoha.

Speaking of Sauron, Envy had learned a lot of interesting things thanks to the history lessons from Saruman. Hearing how they called him the second Dark Lord of Middle-Earth. Said to be so evil and powerful that it took the combined might of Elves and Men in order to defeat him and his armies of orcs. Envy even heard of how Sauron was a deceiver, cursing nine kings with rings of power that doomed them for eternity.

It all sounded so pleasant to Envy, now he understood why Saruman was so weary of Envy saying the dark lord was his other half. The thought of Sauron made the Homunculus think of him like 'Father', wanting power and dominion over anyone around him. It kinda made sense to the jealous one. A piece of his original self felt so twisted and betrayed he was destined to become a dark lord. Just as Envy was destined to be the Homunculus he is.

Eventually however, Envy had nothing left to learn from Saruman besides magic, and the Homunculus wanted to set out on his own to make his way into this world and find his other half Sauron. After being given some money that was locked away in the tower of Isengard given to him by the elderly man, Envy set out on his travels, and make a name for himself and find his other-half like he told Saruman.

As the White Wizard had concluded Envy's profession was that of a mercenary, it was something the young man was going to pursue here in this world, and see if he could handle it.

"Take care yourself young Master Envy," said Saruman, as he had been impressed by Naruto's abilities to learn, and the fact those "Shadow Clones" further helped in the boy teachings in understanding the ways of Middle Earth.

"I will Lord Saruman. Should there come a time when you require my services, I will come to assist, and help in your mission, or if you hear anything of my other half I would ask you please to summon me as soon as possible." said Envy, seeing this would be a way to pay of his debt to the White Wizard and see if he could find his other-half.

"You have learned much in your time with me Master Envy. It's a shame that you leave so soon, I foresee White Wizard yourself one day," said Saruman, as he saw Envy laugh at the idea with a blush.

"Sadly, that's not my path I have to walk at the moment. If you hear about a demonic mercenary running around Middle Earth oji-san, you'll know who it is, and can find me easier through that," said Envy, as he smiled at the elderly man, and headed out in pursuit of exploring Middle Earth.

"There goes a boy, who has the power to cut through the Fates like a blade, and I can only pity the unfortunate souls brave enough to make him their enemy," said Saruman before walking inside his tower to continue his work on studying the coming storm the White Council had charged him with.


	3. Author's Note (1)

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone, my name is Rhaal and I would like to thank everyone for over 1,000 views on 'The Jealous Fox Reclaims His Other Half', I didn't know how many people would actually like or read this story and it makes me so happy to know you guys like it. I'll try and post a chapter at least every week or every two weeks depending on how long I want the chapters, but just know I won't be hitting writer's block anytime soon. So sit back and enjoy and I'll see you guys next time. :)**


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Calm Before The Storm**

**(TA 2941) (Location: Bree-on the borders of the Shire) **

A small hooded figure made his way through the rainy streets of Bree. Unlike many of the townsfolk he passed on the street, he was in no hurry to get out of the rain. While passing through the street the small hooded figure was being followed by two larger hooded figures. Suddenly, he came to a halt when he noticed a squeaking sign that read, 'Prancing Pony.' After taking a moment to make certain he was not being followed, he went inside without noticing his two stalkers.

Making his way past all the drunkards and harlots, he managed to find himself a table farthest away from everyone else. After taking a seat the small figure took off his hood, revealing the face of a dwarf. A few minutes went by and the quiet dwarf took notice of two figures staring at him from both the east and west sides of the room. The two men stared at him with such intensity that he felt as if their stares would burn holes through both sides of his skull. Suddenly, the two men got up from where they sat and made there way over to him in a slow but threatening manner. Noticing the situation unfolding before him, the dwarf slowly moved his hand towards his sword that leaned against the side of the table. The two men moved in closer, and closer, and closer until they were close enough. The dwarf was about to take his sword and behead them both, but the action was interrupted when a tall old man with a long beard in grey took a seat in the chair in front of him.

"Mind if I join you?" The old man asked.

Surprised by the bearded figures sudden appearance, the dwarf retracted his hand from the sword and noticed the two men return to their seats. After ordering his own food, the elderly man greeted the dwarf with a friendly smile.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are." The dwarf replied coldly

"Well now, this is a fine chance." The wizard said joyfully. "What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

Thorin looked down in disappointment. "I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland, I went looking and found no sign of him."

Gandalf gave a forlorn look towards the dwarf. "Thorin, it has been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain."

"He still lives, I am sure of it." the dwarf replied in hope.

Their conversation came to a halt when Gandalf's food arrived.

"Thank you." The wizard said as the waitress walked away.

"My father came to see you before he went missing, what did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor; to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

Thorin picked up the drink next to him and began to drink it in a contemplative manner.

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?"

"No, it is not. The Lonely mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters while traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that," Thorin replied.

"One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf continued as he put a dirty piece of cloth on the table and pushed it towards Thorin.

The dwarf king noticed that the cloth had writing on it which he had never seen.

"Its Black Speech." The wizard answered. He then looked down and began to read the message to Thorin. "Promise of payment."

The king under the mountain looked at the wizard in confusion. "For what?"

The old man paused for a moment and looked at Oakenshield. "Your head."

The king's eyes widened in shock at this revelation.

"Someone wants you dead," the wizard continued. "Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths."

The dwarf looked at Gandalf as if he were a fool. "The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone! It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug."

Thorin and Gandalf looked up as the two suspicious men from before got up and left together.

After seeing the two men disappear from his sight completely, Gandalf turned his attention back to Thorin. "What if I were to help you reclaim it?"

"How?" He asked. "The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does," Gandalf answered with a smile. "Which is why we are going to need a burglar."

"What creature in all of Middle-earth would be stealthy enough to avoid the dragon's fire?"

"A hobbit," Gandalf answered simply. "They are the stealthiest of creatures, are they not?"

Thorin clasped his hands together and rested them in a position where they covered his mouth. The dwarf was beginning to think that the wizard's plan could actually work, but he was thinking of any way that this mission could go wrong. He had to make sure that this plan was foolproof before completely investing in it. "Even if the Arkenstone is retrieved, we still have the dragon to deal with…And I'm not so sure that a wizard, a hobbit, and a couple of dwarves are going to be enough to bring the beast down."

"I agree. If we were to confront Smaug with the party you just mentioned it is likely that the odds will not be in our favor. However, I have not made mention of the final member of our party."

Thorin looked at Gandalf in curiosity.

"His name is Envy Uzumaki, but you and the rest of Middle Earth know him as 'The Demon Mercenary', 'The Blood Prince', and even 'The Dwarven Mage'. I have met him once before, and unlike the cruel titles given to him he is by no means an evil entity."

The dwarf king looked annoyed and angry with that answer. "The Demon Mercenary comes and goes; no one has ever been able to willingly find him unless given something of valuable worth."

Gandalf gave a slight chuckle. "Well, let's just say I am an exception. You see, I did him a favor long ago, and in return, he revealed to me how to find him should I ever need him."

Thorin had finished his food. "Do you really think he can put an end to that Dragon? Stories say that he alone has killed dozens of men and even a dragon, but none of them I fear were as terrible as Smaug."

"It seems to me that you have forgotten the most prominent of stories regarding Envy Uzumaki. If I recall correctly it was Envy himself who single-handedly brought an end to the great Dragon Beorg; a serpent that was said to rival Smaug himself. If he is able to bring down a beast such as that, then I am fairly certain he would be capable of destroying Smaug as well. That is why I need you to go and find him, Thorin, he must join our ranks if we are to succeed in taking back the mountain."

The dwarf was confused by this request. "You clearly are more knowledgeable about the man than I am, so why do you send me in your stead?"

By this time both Gandalf and Thorin had finished their food and stood up from their seats. "Because I am heading to the shire to find the burglar."

Both Gandalf and Thorin made their way out of the prancing pony and into a secluded alley next to the inn. The two looked around to make certain that there was no one else in the alley but themselves. Once the wizard realized they were alone, he handed Thorin a map.

Thorin looked at the map and noticed that it led to the northern mountains of Bale."What lies in the Mountains of Bale?" The dwarf asked over the rain.

"The map in your hands was given to me by Envy himself. It is the only means by which he can be found. Once you have met with Envy, tell him that Gandalf the Grey requires his assistance and then you must gather the dwarves. You must mention my name to Envy or he will not join, do not forget."

"Where shall we meet when all is said and done then?" He asked the wizard

"Once Envy and the dwarves have joined you, make your way to the shire and look for a door with the dwarvish word for burglar written on it, we shall rendezvous there."

After hearing this, the king under the mountain carefully folded the map and put it in his pocket. Suddenly, he felt Gandalf's hand on his shoulder. "One last thing." The wizard said. "Stay off the main road until Envy can accompany you. There are still many greedy characters on that path that are collecting bounties."

And with that, both wizard and dwarf temporarily went their separate ways.

**(Scene-Change) **

Thorin Oakenshield glanced at the map given to him by Gandalf and noticed he was at the entrance of a cave, it had a cold and somewhat desolate vibe to it.

Making a makeshift torch from some random branches the dwarf bound together Thorin lit it and continued further into the cave. He could hear no animals or even small critters in the cave.

And the further Thorin Oakenshield went into the cave the stronger that cold vibe produced by the cave became.

"Hm? It seems I have a visitor." Thorin froze at the sudden voice out of nowhere and went to draw his weapon, but as he went for his sword the dwarf king instantly noticed it was missing.

The dwarf then heard sniffing noses while in the cave, his makeshift torch was barely able to give him enough light in the darkness.

"Oh? And it seems my visitor is a dwarf, smells of royal blood and carries a high grade manufactured dwarven sword. Who are you, my intruder?" The voice asked with pure authority and malice.

Gulping Thorin answered," I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin II, and King under the Mountain."

"A dwarven king enters my humble abode? How annoying, what have you come for dwarf king? Come to take the head of the Demon Mercenary?" The voice said with glee in every word.

Shaking his head quick the dwarf answered," No, I have come by the advice of Gandalf the Grey! You owe him a debt and he requires you to help me reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the Great Dragon Smaug!"

"So Gandalf the Grey himself sends you to me," the voice said, but out of nowhere the source of the voice appeared from the shadows in front of Thorin, spooking as he noticed the being's smile," Why didn't you just say so? I miss that old grey bastard and his weed!"

Making a full appearance Thorin took in the appearance of the so-called 'Demon Mercenary'. He was a 5'3 teenager with raven black wispy hair, violet eyes, had a lean but muscular build with abs in total, the clothing the teen wore a black form-fitting bodysuit but wore black breeches, the teen wasn't even wearing shoes and had a dark silver longsword sheathed to his side with intricate markings on the handle. It looked elven in general, the demon mercenary also had two scrolls strapped to his side and a black metal staff with a fox head at the head of it strapped to his back.

"You are the Demon Mercenary Envy Uzumaki?" Thorin said with some skepticism, no one had a description of the mercenary before him and the thought of said teenager looking so young was worrying.

Narrowing his eyes Envy declared," Are you actually fucking being skeptic even after you traveled all the way from Bree to the Mountain of Bale just so that you could have second thoughts now?"

The dwarf's eyes widened at this proclamation," How did you know I came from Bree? And I was only saying that because you look so young."

"A little bird told me, seems a pair of crows passing by spotted you leaving Bree, and secondly not aging has been a normal thing for this body trust me."

"So what Gandalf says is true, you are a wizard."

Envy held his sides as he started laughing hard with tears forming from his eyes," You actually think I'm a wizard? That's hilarious!"

"So your not a wizard?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes Envy responded," Meh, more or less man. I'm more of an apprentice of sorts. I mostly trained from Saruman the White, but on my travels, I learned from Gandalf. The only reason I owe the old coot was because he had introduced me to Elrond to be trained in swordsmanship and because he trained me in some magic as well."

'**You're getting off topic kit! Let's get this quest started. We may get another lead from this quest to find Sauron.' **Kurama said a little pissed from inside the seal.

It seemed after a century or so together Envy and Kurama weren't able to find out the whereabouts of Sauron. Most people claimed he was gone for good, some say he lurks in the shadows watching, and the worst part of Middle-Earth claimed he was coming back. Nevertheless, Envy and the Nine-Tailed Fox traveled far and wide for any signs of Sauron, but nothing had ever turned up. So on the upside, the dynamic duo killed and slaughtered thousands of different types of beings for the right price. Envy had even started training more with Kurama and had discovered some unique things about his only biology through his intense training.

Nodding in understanding Envy decided it was time to get to the point of this conversation.

"You were trained by Elrond?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago Thorin Oakenshield, anyways were getting off topic! Let's talk about this dragon!" Envy said with as he lifted his staff from his back and slammed the bottom of it on the floor, great a white light from the fox head, giving a suitable amount of light for both beings.

**(Scene-Break/ The Shire) **

A Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins sat outside in his front yard as he carelessly smoked a pipe whilst enjoying the summer breeze. However, the small hobbit was interrupted when he noticed the presence of a tall elderly figure overshadow him. Bilbo looked up to meet the wizard's gaze and waited for him to say something. After what seemed like a minute of awkward silence; the hobbit decided he would speak first.

"Good morning," the hobbit said uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Asked the wizard. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

The hobbit looked rather puzzled. "All of them at once, I suppose."

The old man continued to gaze silently at the hobbit. Bilbo tried to ignore him, but he was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things."

Bilbo stood up and grabbed his mail. He pretended to read some of it in hopes that the stranger would lose interest and go away. He quickly realized that this wasn't working and he made his way up the stairs in an attempt to head back inside his hole. He came to a halt when he heard the wizards voice again.

"To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." The wizard answered.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means, well me."

Bilbo took a moment to try and remember where he heard that name from. "Gandal, not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old took used to have them on midsummer's eve, I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?"

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm..." The hobbit stuttered as continued to puff confusingly on his pipe.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not me. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water… Good morning." Finally, in frustration Bilbo retreated into Bag End, but unbeknownst to the hobbit; Gandalf had gotten close to the hobbit's front door and made sure to write the dwarvish word for burglar on the door after which he departed.

**(Scene-Change/Bag End-night time)**

Bilbo had just prepared dinner and was about to start eating when he heard his doorbell ring. Feeling muddled as to who could be visiting at the hour, Bilbo went over and opened the door. The Hobbit was stunned to find that the person standing there was a bald looking dwarf.

"Dwalin, at your service." The dwarf greeted

"Uh…Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Suddenly, the dwarf Dwalin walked inside without permission.

Bilbo's eyes followed the dwarf in bewilderment. "D-do we know each other?"

"No," he answered. "Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"I-is what down where?"

The dwarf dropped some of his things on the floor and gave the rest to Bilbo. "Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"H-He said? Who said?

Suddenly Dwalin took a seat at the table and began eating the food Bilbo had just prepared. "Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?"

"Uh," was the only word Bilbo could muster before the doorbell rang once again. He walked over and opened the door to find another dwarf, however, this one looked more elderly than the other.

"Balin, at your service." He greeted more politely than the first dwarf.

"Uh, Good evening," Bilbo replied.

Suddenly, Balin took notice of Dwallin. "Oh, haha! Evening, brother."

Dwalin stood up. "Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," chuckled the elderly dwarf.

After greeting each other the two dwarves made their way to the pantry to find more food. Bilbo followed and stood behind them as he watched the two strangers rummage through his food storage. "Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," the hobbit said while trying to sound more serious. As Bilbo continued, the dwarves proceeded to take more food while talking to each other as if they could not hear the hobbit whatsoever. "It's not that I don't like visitors; I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." The dwarves still acted as if they could not hear the small hobbit. "The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." It was after the word 'sorry' that the dwarves turned around and appeared to acknowledge Bilbo's existence.

"Hm. Apology accepted," said Balin as the dwarves went back to what they were doing.

Much to Bilbo's annoyance, before he could say anything, the doorbell rang once again. At this point, Bilbo felt like he knew exactly what creature was standing at the door. The small hobbit walked over and opened the door once again to find not one, but two dwarves standing there.

"Fili. And Kili. At your service." The two greeted with a bow.

"You must be mister Baggins," stated Kili.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," Bilbo said as he attempted to shut the door. However, Kili managed to stop it with his foot.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kili questioned in a worried voice.

"Cancelled? No nothing's been canceled."

"Well, that's a relief," the dwarf said as both he and Fili let themselves inside.

"We'd better move some stuff around, otherwise we'll never get everyone in," declared Balin as he began pushing furniture out of the way.

"E-Everyone? How many more are there?" Inquired Bilbo in fear while trying to stop the dwarves from moving his things around. About a minute went by of Bilbo continuing to try and get the dwarves out of his house when the doorbell rang AGAIN. "Oh no. No, no!" Bilbo yelled as he made his way to the door. "There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in the dining room as it is. If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." When the small hobbit opened the door eight dwarves fell inside like bowling pins. As the dwarves got back to their feet, Bilbo noticed the tall wizard standing outside behind the pile of dwarves. "Gandalf," he said as he suddenly realized how the dwarves found this place.

The dwarves were moving back and forth between the dining room and the pantry as they began putting lots of food on the table. Each time one of the dwarves passed by the small hobbit they were bombarded with demands.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." Suddenly the hobbit noticed one of the dwarves carrying four wheels of cheese back to the table. "Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife? Put that back," Bilbo demanded. However, the dwarves just didn't seem to care.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" The Grey Wizard asked while knowing full well what was the matter.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo retorted.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them," explained Gandalf.

That answer didn't satisfy the hobbit. "I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand with they're doing in my house." The Hobbit then let out a sigh. "Well at least that's the last of them," he said with a slight tone of relief.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Gandalf.

"The dwarves," Bilbo answered. "At least no more are coming."

Gandalf gave a look as if he knew something that the hobbit did not, which Bilbo noticed.

"Gandalf…. Gandalf there are no more dwarves, yes?" demanded the hobbit.

The wizard looked down at the hobbit, not wanting to answer that question, "well...you see…um…" answered the wizard. "There are still two guests who have yet to arrive… a dwarf and a man."

The Hobbit opened his mouth to retaliate, but one of the dwarves, whose name was Ori, walked up and interrupted him. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me," shouted Fili.

Fili took the plate from Ori and threw it at Kili, who threw it behind his back to Bifur, who was standing at the sink. Bifur caught it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili, and the other dwarves began throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them in the sink to be washed. As dishware flew through the air, Gandalf ducked every so often to avoid getting hit.

Bilbo was getting worried that something would break. "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!"

The dwarves at the tablet began rhythmically drumming on the table with utensils and their fists.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo added.

Hearing this suddenly, a dwarf spoke up and said," Oooh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Together the dwarves all suddenly started singing in laughter.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll…

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Suddenly, there were three knocks on the door, and everyone went silent.

"They're here," Gandalf whispered in anticipation.

Gandalf went over and opened the door while the dwarves and the hobbit stood near the dining room watching in and anticipation. Standing there was Thorin Oakenshield and Envy Uzumaki. The two warriors made their way inside. However, Envy had to bend down to make his way through the door.

"Gandalf," said Thorin as he unclasped the cloak around his body. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Envy took off his own cloak and put it on the coat rack beside the door. "Three times. You got lost three times; I was counting," the Homunculus corrected.

Thorin shot an annoyed look at the raven-haired shinobi who smirked.

Bilbo looked puzzled. "Wait, did you say mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

The Hobbit was about to go and check, but the wizard stopped him. "There is a mark, I put it there myself. Now, allow me to introduce the last two members of our party. Thorin Oakenshield and Envy Uzumaki."

Envy's eyes scanned the hobbit from top to bottom. 'So, this is a hobbit,' the former blond thought to himself. He had heard of these creatures during his time in Middle Earth but had never actually seen one up close.

Thorin scanned Bilbo as well. "So wizard, this is the hobbit you were talking about. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" inquired Bilbo.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin demanded. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said as he laughed alongside the other dwarves.

**(Scene-Change)**

All the dwarves alongside Gandalf and Envy now sat at the dining room table to discuss some important topics.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Inquired Balin. "Did they all come?"

"Aye," answered Thorin as he ate a bowl of stew. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say?" Dwallin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin looked forlorn and sighed at this question. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

The hobbit's ears perked up. "You're doing a quest?"

Envy looked down at the hobbit. "Of course, why else would we be dressed like this hobbit-san?"

After the Homunculus' remark, Bilbo realized the stupidity of his question.

"My dear Bilbo, we are headed to a single solitary peak. Wherein lies a kingdom filled with gold beyond measure," Gandalf explained as he revealed a map with said mountain and a dragon flying atop of it.

The Baggins suddenly realized what the wizard was referring to. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye," agreed Gloin. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold, when the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin confirmed.

"Uh, what beast?" Asked Bilbo.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible," Bofur replied. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said with some annoyance.

Ori stood up. "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!"

"Sit Down!" demanded one of the dwarves

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," stated Balin.

Ori perked up. "Hey! Who are you calling dim?"

"What did he say?" demanded Óin.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" Declared Fili.

"And you forget we have the Demon Mercenary in our company, slayer of the great Dragon Beorg and you forget we have a wizard, Gandalf will have had killed hundreds of dragons in his time," explained Kili.

Suddenly all eyes turned to Envy, who as sitting quietly between Kili and Fili and Gandalf who sat near Thorin.

"But the stories say he's killed more dragons than that!" Ori shouted excitedly.

Suddenly all the dwarves became curious. "Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori asked Envy

"Quite a few, but not many mind you," the Homunculus answered simply. "However, Beorg is the deadliest of the serpents I have faced."

"How did you manage to take him all on your own?" Bofur questioned. "Is it true what they say in the story? That you finished him off by…"

"Enough!" Thorin interrupted as he stood up. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed," Balin revealed as Thorin sat back down. "There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf suddenly pulled out a key. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Thorin instantly recognized what key Gandalf was holding. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now," he answered as he handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," realized Fili.

Envy shook his head at the stupidity of that comment.

Gandalf nodded. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

Kili perked up. "There's another way in?"

Suddenly, Envy felt the need to chime into these idiotic comments made by the dwarves next to him. "What part of hidden passage did you not understand Kili?"

Much like Bilbo did before, Kili realized the stupidity of his comment and face-palmed himself in regret.

"Yes Kili," answered Gandalf. "if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

Ori glanced over at Bilbo. "That's why we need a burglar."

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," added Bilbo.

Envy was annoyed by the obliviousness of the hobbit. "You idiot, do you still not understand?"

The Baggins was taken aback somewhat. "Understand? What do you mean understand? I understand that you need burglar from what I've heard so far."

The Homunculus cocked an eyebrow at Bilbo and suddenly the hobbit understood.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," said Balin.

Dwallin agreed. "Aye, the Wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

The dwarves then started arguing amongst themselves, causing a huge commotion.

"Enough!" Declared Gandalf, and through his words, a dark shadow covered the light and his voice booming loud, "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." The shadows receded and the wizard's voice returned to normal. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 16th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

"I believe Gandalf may be right," said Envy. "There is more to the hobbit than meets the eye and I'm sure the pot he's been smoking hasn't clouded his judgment yet."

"Fine," said Thorin. "We'll do it your way wizard. Balin, give him the contract."

Balin pulled the contract out of his pocket and handed it to the hobbit. "There ya are laddie."

Bilbo took the contract and began unfolding it. Once unfolded, the contract reached all the way to the floor. The hobbit had never seen paper as long as the one he was currently holding. He was quite impressed, to say the least.

The Hobbit began scanning over the top section of the contract and came across an unruly amount of text. "What's all this?"

Balin knew what Bilbo was referring to. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, the time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo's heart skipped a beat, but he shook the words out of his head and continued reading. "Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one-fourteenth of total profit if any. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to…lacerations. Evisceration. (looks to the dwarves) Incineration?" He said aloud.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur added.

Balin looked over and noticed the hobbit looked a little flush. "You alright laddie?"

"Huh? Yeah, I fe…I feel a bit faint," Bilbo stuttered.

Bofur began adding to more detail to his previous statement; which added more fuel to Bilbo's anxiety. "Just think furnace, with wings," said the dwarf.

The hobbit bent down as if he were going to barf. "I... I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur finished.

"He's going to faint." Envy said with a chuckle.

And suddenly as foretold, the hobbit fainted with the contract in hand.

After a while, the hobbit came back to his senses and was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Everyone was asleep except for Bilbo, Gandalf, and Envy.

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." He assured Gandalf who kept asking if he was alright.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," replied the wizard. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes, become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies? A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

Bilbo let out a sigh of frustration. "I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag-end."

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Asked the wizard.

Bilbo sighed. "Yes, I knew that."

"Well he could," Gandalf reassured. "In the Battle of Greenfields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off, and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time."

"You made that part up," the hobbit realized.

Gandalf chuckled. "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

Bilbo looked over noticed Envy leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Bilbo had never seen anyone sleep in an upright position before, but the hobbit was almost certain that the shinobi was asleep.

"What about him?" Asked Bilbo. "Why do the dwarves call him the Demon Mercenary? Surely that name is a result of some embellishment."

Gandalf gave a stunned look towards Bilbo. "Do you mean to tell me that you've never heard the tale of the Demon Mercenary?"

Bilbo looked confused. "Uh-no, I can't say that I have."

"Hmm… I suppose it would only make sense that a hobbit would be unaware of such a tale. They live such peaceful lives. Shut off from the works of evil that constantly surround them. In fact, it is very rare to come across a hobbit that is completely aware of the world outside his own." Gandalf smiled at Bilbo as he noticed the look of intrigue written on his face. "Would you like for me to tell you the tale?" The wizard asked.

"Uh, s-sure, if you don't mind," Bilbo stuttered.

Gandalf put his smoking pipe back in his mouth. Not because he needed it, but because this is what the wizard always did when he told a story. After exhaling a single puff of smoke; the wizard began his tale.

(Gandalf tells the Tale of the Demon Mercenary)

"Long ago before Smaug ever set foot inside the Lonely Mountain; there existed another great and terrible Dragon. A Dragon by the name of Beorg. Now, this beast was unique in the sense that it was unlike any other fiery serpent of its kind. While most dragons were born with the lust for silver and gold; this particular dragon developed an overwhelming passion for bloodshed and torture. And so, with every passing day, Beorg would leave behind the ruins of a burning village in his tracks. Desperate to put an end to the beast's reign of terror, many armies assembled together and tracked the beast down to its nest in the Bale Mountains. However, the attempt to destroy the beast was in vain. Before the forces of Middle Earth could even reach the mountains, they were reduced to ash by the beasts unrelenting flames.

As time went by and the cycle of death continued; the people of Middle Earth had lost hope; they believed that no one was capable of killing the dragon. Then one day when Beorg was about to lay waste to a town called Arrastel, a mysterious soldier who was hired with weapons unlike any other stood confidently before the beast on the outskirts of the city. With the dragons need to kill, and the outsider's need to defend the people; the two engaged in a fierce and fiery battle. Onlookers of the struggle say that in the midst of the battle the man's skin turned blood red like that of a demon. Hence the name was given to him by the people of the town, 'The Demon Mercenary.' As the clash between man and beast continued, both combatants eventually came to a standstill. Beorg stood trembling from overexertion, but the soldier with red skin stood calm and collected. Never before had Beorg faced such an opponent. In an outrage, Beorg let out a defiant roar and charged the mysterious mercenary. But before the Beast could even reach his target, the Demon Mercenary somehow managed to manifest a swirling star of wind. As Beorg took notice of his impending doom, he flew into the sky in an attempt to somehow escape from the star of wind. But the beast's fate had already been sealed, as his corpse was cut in half and plummeted into a nearby lake called Noire. After the battle, the people of Arrastel ran to thank their savior, but the stranger mysteriously disappeared without a trace and a piece of Beorg was went missing. However, the people of Arrestel never forgot the mysterious hero. In honor of the Demon Mercenary, the people of Arrestel Renamed the town the Land of Envy. And at long last, the rest of Middle-Earth was finally free from the destruction of the great and terrible Dragon Beorg. And that dear Bilbo is the Tale of the Demon Mercenary."

Bilbo was amazed, to say the least. "That is quite impressive," admitted the hobbit.

Gandalf agreed. "You too have the chance to come home with a heroic title just as Envy did long ago," stated Gandalf. "You could see the world from outside the shire. A world of both beauty and adventure."

The hobbit sighed. "Can you promise that I'll come back?"

"No," Gandalf answered bluntly. "And if you did...things would not be the same."

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," Bilbo apologized.

"It appears we've lost our burglar," said Envy. "Probably for the best."

Both Bilbo and Gandalf looked back in surprise. Bilbo more so than the wizard. "Has he been awake this whole time?" Bilbo wondered. "Wait, what do you mean it's probably for the best?" The Hobbit demanded.

"I meant exactly what I said," replied the Homunculus. "Everyone in life eventually leaves their mark on the world. So tell me, Bilbo Baggins, how do you want to leave your mark on the world? By joining us on a once in a lifetime adventure? Or by hiding away in your little hobbit hole with your doilies?"

Bilbo looked down at the contract and then back at Envy. "I just can't. I'm sorry I just can't do it," he answered as he placed the contract on the table next to him.

"Well that's that then," said the wizard as he laid down to get some sleep

The shinobi looked back over to Bilbo. "Do as you wish. But if you change your mind we're leaving at sunrise."

With disappointment in himself, Bilbo too laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning Bilbo woke up to find that the house was completely empty. And to the hobbits surprise the house looked as if nothing had ever happened. all the dishes were clean and the floors had even been scrubbed. He wondered how he was able to sleep through everyone cleaning his house. The hobbit cracked his back and made his way to the dining room. However, as he did, the words Envy spoke last night kept running through his head. "So tell me, Bilbo Baggins, how do you want to leave your mark on the world? By joining us on a once in a lifetime adventure? Or by hiding away in your little hobbit hole with your doilies?" Bilbo tried to shake the words out of his head, but they just kept coming and coming and coming. There was a part of him that wanted to go on an adventure, but the fear of what could happen scared him to death. "I can't do it," he told himself. One last time the words Envy spoke went through his head. "So tell me, Bilbo Baggins, how do you want to leave your mark on the world? By joining us on a once in a lifetime adventure? Or by hiding away in your little hobbit hole with your doilies?" After contemplating in his head for what felt like an eternity, the hobbit looked over and noticed the contract resting on the small table in the living room. And it was at that moment that the hobbit made his decision.

Bilbo ran out the door with the contract in his hand. However, one of his neighbors noticed him and immediately thought something was wrong. "Are you alright Bilbo!? Where are you off to in such a hurry!?"

The hobbit looked back as he continued running. "No time to talk! I'm late!"

In confusion, the neighbor asked," Late for what?"

With a smile, Bilbo yelled," I'm going on an adventure!"


	5. Envy Starts His Quest

Thee Journey Begins

The dwarves were riding their ponies, and Gandalf his horse. The Homunculus Envy walked behind the wizard who was leading the company down a path through a wooded area.

Thorin had a look of disappointment and anger on his face as he walked. "What are we to do without our burglar?"

Bofur perked up from the back of the line. "Make do with what we have I suppose." Suddenly, Bofur realized something. "Wait… why bother recruiting a burglar? Why not kill the dragon first and then retrieve the Arkenstone?"

Envy looked back over his shoulder towards Bofur. "If we were to engage the dragon first, the Arkenstone would almost certainly be destroyed amidst the chaos," he answered. "And besides, I wouldn't worry too much about our burglar not showing up."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Kili

Suddenly, Bilbo came running towards the company with the signed contract in his hand. "Wait! Wait!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped and turned in surprise to see the hobbit coming their way. Kili turned back towards Envy with a look on his face that seemed to ask the question 'how did you know?'

"I saw him running towards us about a mile back, and I could smell him running as well," Envy answered with his usual violet eyes turning from pure red back to normal.

The hobbit was nearly out of breath as he handed the contract to Balin. "I signed it," he said wearily.

Balin took the contract and began to inspect it with a pocket-glass. "Hmm… Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Some of the dwarves began to cheer for the hobbit.

"Give him a pony," declared Thorin.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo's speech was cut off as two of the dwarves rode alongside him and picked him up from behind to put him on a pony.

After Bilbo struggled with his pony for about five minutes, he began to notice the dwarves throwing small bags of money back and forth. One of the pouches almost hit him in the face.

"What's this all about?" Bilbo asked the wizard.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" Inquired Bilbo.

"Hmmm," Gandalf said as he caught a sack of money and put it in his pocket. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Suddenly, Bilbo began to sneeze. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." The hobbit began to search for his pocket handkerchief, but he was unable to find it. "No, No, wait, wait. Stop! We need to turn around," shouted the hobbit.

The company came to a halt, and the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" Asked the wizard.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo. "Here! Use this."

Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed and continued their journey.

"Let's move on," declared Thorin.

Gandalf looked back at the hobbit. "You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

After a few hours of riding through the woods; the company decided to stop to rest and make camp for the night. Each member of the party stood alone in silence as they kept to themselves. However, the silence was broken by a beastly howl in the distance.

"What was that?" Asked Bilbo nervously.

Envy took a deep smell of the air, "Orcs" answered Envy as his eyes turned blood-red again.

Thorin jerked awake upon hearing this. "How do you know?"

Envy sighed," I have an ability I created, I call it Blood Release: Vampiric Sensory. It allows me to see another being's blood flow, blood type, and organs. Secondly while I use this technique I'm able to hear the heartbeat of any living organism within a 20 meter radius. If a target has even a scratch I'll be able to smell their blood. Fourthly, if I touch a person I'll be able to find out if that person has any illnesses or has a foreign substance in their body. Fifthly, if I consume some of my targets blood I'll be able to see their memories and what kind of abilities they have. Finally, I'll be able to sense any organism that possesses blood within a 100 metre radius, and being that I've met Orcs before, I can't really forget a scent."

Over time in Middle-Earth Envy had been traveling and training to find his other half known as Sauron. But with no leads to be found Envy had relocated to his cave of Middle-Earth. While training Envy has became so stressed at the idea of losing Hinata and never reclaiming his other half, he awakened a Kekkei Genkai that he promptly named the Blood Release. With this bloodline limit Envy is able to manipulate and control blood through multiple techniques of his.

"Orcs?" Questioned the hobbit worriedly as Thorin nodded gravely.

"Aye," answered Fili. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep," added Kili. "Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away in fright; Fili and Kili looked at each other and began laughing.

Thorin looked over at the two dwarves in disgust. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"Calm yourself Thorin; they didn't mean it like that," the Envy interjected with a somewhat lazy tone.

"Of course they didn't, they know nothing of the world," The dwarf king got up and walked up to the edge of the small cliff.

Balin walked up to Fili and Kili. "Don't mind him, laddies. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Everyone turned their attention towards Balin as he continued his story.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. It was during this great duel that Thorin son of Thrain mustered the strength to sever the beast's left arm. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Asked Bilbo.

Thorin turned around and walked away from the cliff's edge. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Unbeknownst to most of the company, there were some orc spies who had been keeping an eye on the group from a distance. "Send word to the master; tell him the dwarves are here," one of them said to the other.

Not too long after Balin's tale, everyone in the company except Envy and Gandalf fell asleep. the two sleepless men stood next to each other as they gazed off into the distance. The Homunculus stood with his arms smugly folded while the wizard smoked his pipe.

Gandalf was slightly concerned for Envy. The Homunculs hadn't slept the night before and it seemed as though tonight was going to be a repeat. "Why don't you rest old friend. I can take watch for the night," the wizard gently pleaded.

The violet-eyed teen chuckled. "The shinobi are trained to endure at least three nights without sleep, but being that I'm a Homunculus I don't really need sleep at all. So I think I can manage, but thanks for the offer old friend."

The wizard smiled and returned his gaze back to the trees in the distance. "You never cease to impress me, dear Envy."

The Homunculus turned his head and looked over towards the rest of the group, now fast asleep. However, the Homunculus' eyes were more particularly interested in the hobbit who was resting amidst the dwarves. As his eyes stayed glued on the halfling, he could not help but feel slightly concerned for the creature's wellbeing. Gandalf noticed the direction of Envy's stare. "You worry for Bilbo," the wizard stated rather bluntly.

"How can I not, but why should I feel concerned for him? He's one out of a hundred hobbits," replied Envy. "He shows bravery by breaking away from his peaceful hobbit hole, and recruiting him wasn't the hard part; it's keeping him alive. He hasn't the slightest idea of how to fend for himself. It is his greatest flaw; a flaw that will lead him to his death."

Gandalf mirrored the former shinobi and turned his gaze towards the hobbit as well. "Indeed, his lack of combat experience is most certainly his greatest flaw. However, I believe that his knack for stealth will be his greatest strength during our perilous journey; a strength that may very well keep him alive."

"I certainly hope so," Envy replied ambitiously. Suddenly, a strange howl was heard not too far from where they currently stood. Both wizard and homunculus focused their attention to where the sound originated. As their eyes scanned the distance, Envy was the first to spot something suspicious. "Gandalf, look." The warrior pointed his finger at a couple of trees that were shaking about a mile away.

Gandalf and Envy looked and noticed that the trees were moving as if something rather large was making its way towards the company. Whatever it was, the mysterious creature made the unusual cry once again. And this time the wizard knew exactly what creature this strange sound belonged to. "Trolls," Gandalf realized.

"Trolls? As in more than one?" Questioned Envy, while he could sense them with his hearing the thought of more than one traveling was somewhat disturbing.

"Yes, and judging by the intensity to which the trees are being shaken; I would say there are roughly three of them in total."

After hearing this the red violet eyed Homunculus began to make his way down the small cliff side and towards the trees moving in the distance.

"Are you certain you don't want me to go in your stead?"

After hearing this, Envy came to a halt and turned towards the wizard. "I'm sure...I need something to do anyway."

Gandalf gave a slight chuckle at this comment. "Well… it seems your mind is made up. And I know that once an apprentice of Saruman's mind has been set, it cannot be swayed so easily. Just make certain that you return by sunrise. We will be on the move by then."

And with that, Envy nodded and made his way down the cliff side.

The violet-eyed shinobi soared through the trees as he made his way towards the trolls. The only time he ever came to a stop was when he needed to listen and make sure he was still on the right path. Every time the homunculus stopped to listen out for the trolls, it seemed as though another sound was beginning to mix with the one he was following. The closer he got towards the source; the more these sounds seemed to blend. After about an hour of jumping through trees, the red warrior landed quietly on the forest floor. At last the Envious one had reached his target. Envy concealed himself in a nearby bush as he studied the Trolls from afar. The ninja was a little surprised to see that the trolls were no longer moving. At the moment, the three beasts were sitting around a campfire bickering amongst themselves.

(The Trolls conversation. The names of each troll are William, Bert, and Tom.)

"I swear, every time we're on the move Bert starts whining about his legs halfway through," Tom complained.

"I have tiny legs for a troll. I told you this already," Bert shot back.

Tom backhanded Bert.

"Ow!" Bert whined.

"You are a sad excuse for a troll…can't even take one step without stopping to rest," Tom said angrily. "William caught scent of those ponies about a mile back. And we'd probably be roasting them over a fire by now if it wasn't for you."

William decided to join Tom in chewing out their youngest brother. "If you keep slowing us down on our hunting trips, we're gonna start leaving you back at the cave."

Bert was about to defend himself, but he decided it would be best to change the subject. "Well…since we're already here...why don't we eat that noisy elf we've been carrying around."

Bert grabbed a sack that lay next to him and turned it upside down. After shaking the bag a few times, something fell out with a loud thud. It was a she-elf. She somehow managed to get to her feet even though her hands were tied behind her back. She had short blonde hair, so blonde in fact that it appeared white at first glance. The elf also wore clothing similar to the layout of the forest, however, the most unique aspect about this elf was that fact that she carried herself in a less graceful way than that of her kin. Envy knew this could only mean one thing; she was a Lothlorien elf.

"Mmm... she looks tasty," Bert drooled as he reached out to grab her. But the troll's hand was met with a strong kick from the she-elf.

"Ow! Why does everything wanna hit me today!?"

The She-Elf attempted to make a run for it, but her path was blocked when William slammed his hand down in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tom began to lick his lips. "As much as I hate to say it. I think I agree with Bert. She does look pretty tasty."

All three of the trolls began to move in closer towards her. The she-elf could see no way out of this, but she would fight till the end if she had to. The trolls moved in closer… and closer…and closer… until the completely unexpected happened.

A voice shouted out of nowhere,"**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" **Soon after, blood began spraying from Bert's throat as he slowly fell to the ground. A swirling white star spinning past Bert and cutting down a few trees at it flew past the trolls.

"What the bloody hell just happened!?" Shouted William. Before either of the trolls could comprehend what was going on, but then the voice appeared again. Shouting,"**Fire Release: Great Fireball** **Technique!" **Tom became engulfed in a giant ball of fire shooting straight into his back. The burning troll dropped to the ground and began writhing in pain from the unexpected flames. William frantically looked around in an attempt to locate this mysterious assassin. Finally, William's eyes rested upon a teen in only black trousers and a black muscle shirt and a fox head staff strapped to his back, who stood on a nearby tree branch. However, before the troll could even make a move; an explosive kunai landed between the beast's eyes. And no more than a second later, the beast was relieved of his head in the most gruesome way.

As quickly as the fight began, it was over. Each troll had been killed in a unique yet brutal fashion. Envy's attacks had been carried out so swiftly that for a while the elf acted as if the trolls were still closing in on her. Unbeknownst to the elf, Envy had landed quietly behind her through the use of the Body Flicker Technique. The she-elf only became aware of the shinobi's presence when the Homunculus cut the rope that bound her hands. The moment her bonds were cut, the elf turned around in both shock and surprise to find the ninja standing there. "Who are you?" she asked. The more the elf studied the stranger the more she began to recognize who he was. "Wait…your him. Envy Uzumaki, the Demon Mercenary."

Envy didn't confirm her assertion, instead he decided to change the subject of the conversation, but the smirk he held on his lips confirmed her suspicions. "What is a Lothlorien elf doing all the way out here in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Well…I usually don't reveal my intentions to strangers. But seeing as how you just saved my life; I feel like I can trust you. I came out here to retrieve something precious to my people, an ancient material called Nymra. It is a rare element used in the crafting of Evenstars."

The Envy looked over towards the three dead beasts. "So, how did you end up with these trolls?"

"Well, you see, Nymra is a very difficult material to find," she replied. "Not only is it scarce in number, but it is also rather particular in where it chooses to appear. The only place Nymra can be found, is inside of a troll horde. I managed to locate one about half a mile north from here, but before I could begin scavenging for the material; I was captured by this unsavory trio."

Satisfied with that answer, Envy decided it was time to head back. "Well, make sure you don't run into anymore trolls little elf," he said while preparing to make a huge leap into the trees.

"Wait!" shouted the elf; causing Envy to pause mid leap. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my camp," The homunculus answered simply while holding a smirk on his face.

The elf looked slightly offended. "You would leave me out here, defenseless?

Envy was confused by this comment. "You have a bow and a quiver of arrows on your back. Plus your an elf. How are you defenseless?"

The she-elf blushed angrily. "You fool... that's not what I meant...There could be more trolls out there. I could get captured again."

"Circle of Life huh?" Envy replied bluntly. "And besides, I have allegiance to a wizard at the moment. So I can't really tag along." The homunculus turned around and began walking back to camp.

"Alright, but if you don't come with me, you'll be missing out on an opportunity to find some weapons for your journey,"

After hearing this, Envy came to a halt and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Replied the elf. "Troll hordes almost always harbor the weapons of deceased warriors."

Envy thought about this for a moment, he could really use some weapons for when he returns home, and he thought of one hobbit in particular who also could use a weapon. "Alright, I'll tag along for a while."

With a smile on her face, the she-elf led Envy to the troll hoard.

It took both Envy and the elf about thirty minutes to reach the troll horde. "Well…. this is it," she said while motioning towards the cave.

The foul stench emanating from the cave made both their eyes water. "Yep…that's definitely a troll horde," Envy confirmed. Funny enough, Envy could hear Kurama in side of him gagging at the smell of the cave

The two made their way inside the cave. While the elf searched for Nymra, Envy rummaged for weapons; sifting through piles of steel with his Fox Head Staff. Unfortunately, each blade seemed to be quite old and worn down. 'These weapons are too brittle and broken,' the Homunculus thought. Suddenly, the shinobi came across one particular sword that seemed to still be in good condition. It was a small elvish blade, a blade too small for Envy to make use of. But as he studied the blade, a certain hobbit came to mind. "Perhaps this could still be of use after all,' he thought. As the ninja fastened the blade around his waist, he turned his attention towards the elf who had a pile of white crystal stones in her hands.

"I found it," she said as she walked over to show Envy.

The shinobi studied the luster and beauty of the rocks. "I didn't think such a repulsive place could harbor such beauty," he said.

"Yes, it is a very strange place to find Nymra," she agreed. "It's a shame that they do not appear in more pleasant places." The elf then put the small stones in her pocket. When the elf looked up again, she noticed Envy leaving the cave. "Wait!" She shouted. "Where are you going!?"

The ninja stopped and turned towards the she-elf. "You and I both have everything we need now; which means it's time to go our separate ways." suddenly, the Homunculus realized he forgot something. "I guess I should probably thank you for bringing me here. What is your name?"

"Gilrin, my name is Gilrin," she replied.

"Well...Gilrin...thank you for leading me to this troll horde... I guess," Envy said as he turned his back towards the elf, as he prepared to take off. However, he paused when he heard the elf's voice one last time.

"Do you think we'll meet again?" She asked.

"Well, I can't really say yes. If what the birds have been telling me from my cave, I'm close to finding Sauron, and then I won't be in this strange land any longer."

Gilrin looked disappointed by that answer.

"However..." he continued. "I have a strange feeling that our paths will cross once again."

And with that, the she-elf blushed with excitement as Envy took off into the trees. Leaving Gilrin in a state of contentment.

(Location-Gandalf and company)

The time in which Envy was supposed to return had long since passed, and the company was once again on the move.

Thorin was walking behind Gandalf. "Some dragon slayer… can't even make it back before sunrise," the dwarf king scowled.

"He is indeed late," agreed the wizard.

After hearing this from the back of the line, Kili and Fili walked up to the front of the line where Thorin and Gandalf led the company. "You don't think he's been captured?" Asked Kili. "Do you Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at Kili as if he had just told him that the sky was red. "Do you know of whom you speak, dear Kili? The might of Envy annot be subdued by a few cave trolls. I'm certain he'll catch up to us eventually."

Suddenly, Thorin noticed something in the distance. "Something's coming!" He shouted.

Gandalf looked and saw what appeared to be a snake-like creature headed towards them. "Stay together!" he yelled. "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" As the strange creature drew closer; Gandalf's sword began to lower as he slowly recognized who it was.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The stranger yelled as he rode towards the company on a rabbit-drawn sled. The newcomer pulled up short by the company.

"Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Inquired Gandalf.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong. The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs."

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

Gandalf had a look of both fear and confusion written on his face. "Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf, it is not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead." I saw him, Gandalf. From the darkness, a Necromancer has come."


End file.
